The Wandering Samurai
by Lady Adrianna
Summary: Himura Kenshin Story. Im really not good at summaries. Sorry But i promise you its good. Action, Adventure, New faces, and Romance. Maybe some Deaths just to add a twist.


Chapter 1  
  
-The Legendary Samurai, The Master of Swordsmanship, The Legendary Man- slayer, These were only some names that they called him. But it did not matter anymore. For over the past years he had suddenly vanished without a trace, only rumors carry the story about Hitokiri Battousai, the manslayer. Some people say they had seen him, passing through the woods, through the fields, Some even thought he was close to their villages but none had any proof, And none took it seriously either, so basically everyone thought that he was dead, finally the slayer was dead, they thought, and they had nothing else to fear. Everything was normal. So no one had to worry anymore, until now- It was raining, in a village located near a river, there was no one outside who lived in the village, no child, not even a mother going to fetch water for the dinner for that night. But there was one person, a man; he was tall, long reddish/brown hair that reached the mid of his back, but was tied back in a neat pony tail, slightly spiky bangs hung down over his, violet/golden eyes. The rain soaking his hair so it stuck to his face. He was a samurai kimono; the shirt was a violet color while the pants were a snow color, white. A reverse blade hung at his side tightly in its sheath, his hand gripping the handle tightly as his eyes studied the surroundings sharply. It had been a long time since he had been in a village, strange though how no one was outside. He got the idea it was raining, but still to not even see a cat or a dog outside, it was to strange. Maybe they knew he'd be coming. A small smirk spread across the peach color lips, as he released the handle of the reverse blade. And laughed in his mind. Oh yes, how dumb he was to be concerned that the villagers were planning a surprise attack on him! No one even knew he existed anymore. Only a few knew, those who witnessed when he killed, and that's if they were lucky to get away from him. He continued down the dirt path that had become watery mud, caused by the rain, but soon stopped and looked to his right crashing noises came from inside a house and then the door soon flung open, and a child was flung out and into the mud, a screaming man came out, the child was a young boy, he didn't look any younger than 7, he sobbed as the man, roughly grabbed a hold of the boys arm, and slapped him across the face, yelling at the young boy, saying how weak and stupid he was, that it was his fault his mother was dead. Hitokiri could tell the man had been drinking, drinking the filth that was mad out of camel piss, not even carrying to remember the name of it, he knew for some of the men he slayed drunk that filth, and now here was a man, abusing his own son for drinking that junk. He could tell the man was drunk even from were he was standing, which was a few yards away. What a fool the man was. It angered Hitokiri alittle watching as the father hit his own son, telling him all the things he probably even shouldn't be hearing at his age. The man raised his hand again to strike the boy across the face again, till suddenly, a hand gripped his wrist, holding his arm up, as if a cobra wrapped around his arm. The man looked up, his eyes showing some drunkenness and anger. "Who the hell are you! Get your hands off me, pretty boy!" he yelled and yanked his wrist away. Hitokiri blinked once, as he arched an eyebrow, watching the man, as he continued to beat on the boy. The boy sobbed and begged for his dad to stop, but he didn't. Hitokiri drew his reverse blade and growled. "You filthy dog." He said coldly. The man looked up to Hitokiri, and stood. "Mind yer own business, you pretty boy, before I teach you a lesson about how pretty boys like you are treated in this town!" Hitokiri didn't seem to be affected by the insult. "You have two choices, that you do. You leave the boy alone or DIE. Whats your decision?" His voice snapped harshly, causing the man to flinch slightly, but only growl in reply. Hitokiri looked the man in the eyes his eyes burning in anger. The man saw and suddenly felt fear in his body, his eyes burning him, as if hell burned in the samurai's eyes. Then suddenly he realized who this samurai was. "Y- your. your Hitokiri Battousai, The Man Slayer!" Hitokiri slightly frowned, hating to be called by that name. "That is none of your concern." He said as the reverse blade was drawn. "Now make your decision, or I will chose it for you." The man staggered back slightly, then managed to show some courage, try to show bravery, but failed pathetically. "L-like I said. B-before! This I-is none of your business! This. is my son! I shall do what I w-want to him!!!" the man stuttered in fear. Hitokiri wore a blank expression, and looked down to the 7 year old boy who was now struggling to get up, with one arm limp at his side, blood flowing down his nose, and a eye swollen shut, his clothes torn, mostly his pants. Hitokiri growled in disgust and looked at the man. "A father who beats their child till the point they shed blood, should be punished in my eyes." He said. The man growled then smirked. "Don't try and give me any lectures, for someone who kills other people for fun." Hitokiri's eyes narrowed. "Silence, dog. Before you will be joining them." The man gulped and stepped back. "I wish you'd try. You don't think while your trying to kill me the people of this village won't hear!?" Hitokiri smirked slightly, taking the reverse blade in both hands. "If its fast. No." The man growled at his reply. The boy whined as he began to get to his feet, to have Hitokiri turn his attention to him. Big Mistake The man had charged him, and tried ramming his shoulder into his side. To Slow Hitokiri had dodged to the side, and brought the reverse blade up, and took the sheath of his sword, and slammed it into the man's neck as he passed, causing him to stagger back coughing, clutching onto his neck, then swung a fist at him, he swiftly dodged the attack, and took the reverse blade and dashed the dull side onto wrist, hearing as wrist shattered to pieces. The man wailed in pain as he fell back clutching the shattered wrist, falling to his knees. Hitokiri stood there watching the man, before he had sheathed the sword, the violet eyes leaving the man focusing on something else as he said. "I think you have learned your lesson from this, that I do." Then turned his back on the man, as he added. "You will do your best to make sure this does not happen again, that you will." And then glanced at the boy, who was now watched him, slightly smiled. "You best find a doctor to go to young one, and stay with a friend's family till your old man changes his ways." Then went down the muddy path. The boy watched him and nodded, and then his eyes went wide, as he watched his father charge after the man who had helped him. "No! Watch out!" he cried. Splash, Splash, Splash, went the father's feet in the watery mud, as he took his other fist and swung it at Hitokiri, while his back was turned, but then suddenly stopped his eyes going wide as he felt a hard object slam into his stomach knocking the wind out of him. He staggered back his good arm clutching his stomach as he gasped for air. Hitokiri still had his back turned to the man, as he turned slowly around, lowering the sheath of his reverse blade directly to his side. His eyes burned fire again and looked down at the man. "People like you were the reason I became The Man Slayer. I gave you a chance to change and you ignored it." He then used his thumb to draw the blade slightly. The boy ran up and stood infront of his father. "No! Don't hurt my dad anymore!" he shouted at Hitokiri, which surprised the hell out of him. He watched the boy, infront of him shake in fear, "Please! He's drunk; h-he wouldn't usually do this!!! Please No more!" Hitokiri watched the boy, his expression going blank again, as he lowered the sheath and sword. "Fine, I will no longer hurt your father, that I will not." Then turned and went down the path again without another word. The boy watched him and closed his eyes, falling to his knees, and lowered his head before sobbing silently to himself. -Hitokiri had gone into deep thought, why would the boy want him to stop, after all the beating his father had given him that day, why would he want him to stop hurting him? It was stupid. The boy was stupid. The father was stupid. All the people he had come in contact with were stupid, every single one of them. But still he must respect the children's wishes, for they were the future. His face suddenly went dull, with alittle disbelief shown on it. Yeah right. 


End file.
